


Emergency Exit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: There's something to be said for over education.





	Emergency Exit

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 199: “You can never be overdressed or overeducated.” ― Oscar Wilde, Nearly Headless Nick, Goblin Liaison Office
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Emergency Exit

~

“You should know,” Harry said as Severus steered him into the Ministry ballroom, “the goblins dislike me.” 

“Perhaps they won’t recognise you in formal robes.” Severus gave him a thorough once-over. “I almost didn’t.” 

Harry grinned. “You’ve the oddest fetishes.” 

“Problem?” Severus murmured, leaning in.

“No.” Harry’s smile faded. “This outfit’s not much of a disguise, though. It just means I’ll be overdressed when they toss me out on my arse.” 

“You can never be overdressed or overeducated,” Severus said. Patting Harry’s bum, he smirked. “And I’ll protect your arse.”

“You sound like Hermione.” 

“Ms Granger’s interested in your arse?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Have you something to confess about your relationship with her?”

Harry snorted. “I meant the overeducated line.” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked around. “Hey, no one’s noticed I’m here. Maybe they’ve forgiven me.” 

Severus smirked. “Unlikely. After all, you did destroy their bank _and_ free their pet dragon in an afternoon. It’s my understanding goblins aren’t especially forgiving.” 

“Damn.” Harry cleared his throat. “Why are we here again?”

“They’re giving me an award and said I could bring a companion,” said Severus. “And you’re my chosen companion. In all things.” 

“Wow.” Harry smiled. “That may be one of the most romantic things you’re ever said to me.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Severus muttered, flushing. “Everyone knows I don’t have a romantic bone in my body.”

“Actually, you do have one…bone I find romantic,” Harry said, leering. 

Severus sighed. “That was terrible.” 

“Made you smile, though.” Harry nudged him. “Admit it.” 

“I admit nothing, except perhaps inviting you to attend this event with me may have been a mistake.”

“Just say the word and I’ll nip back to Hogwarts.”

“And do what?” 

“Nearly Headless Nick recommended this book called the Kama Sutra—”

“The…Kama Sutra?” Severus wheezed.

“Yep. Familiar with it?”

“Headmaster.” A goblin bowed. “Welcome to Gringotts’ Awards Ceremony. On behalf of the Goblin Liaison Office we—” 

Severus coughed. “Excuse us, but we’ve an…emergency at Hogwarts—” And as the goblin sputtered, Severus steered Harry towards the exit. 

“We do?” Harry asked. 

Severus hummed. “I believe we both need to study your book.”

Harry grinned. “As you wish.” 

~


End file.
